User blog:VicGeorge2K9/Power Mad Freakout
NOTE: This fanfiction story is not authorized nor endorsed by A Heroic Smurf, the creator of the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series, and thus is considered non-canonical. Fergus and Hawkeye watched as their friend Hero continue to exhibit strange new abilities since the day he discovered that he could fly with the Power Stones' powers. However, they could also see that most of the other Smurfs looked rather fearful being around Hero, as if he was becoming something more than just a regular Smurf, not to mention something more dangerous. They saw Hero coming in from a landing, his body still glowing with the aura of Power Stone energy. "Laddie, you're still glowing like a firebug," Fergus said, shielding his eyes from the glare. "You might want to smurf it off so you don't blind your fellow Smurfs." "Sorry, Fergus, I just can't figure out how to fully control this ability," Hero said. With a bit of concentration, the fiery aura faded, and Hero was back to looking like his normal self. "How are you able to smurf those new things, anyway?" Hawkeye asked. "I think it's the Power Stone energy that I absorbed when I found them, Hawkeye," Hero said. "I thought it was really smurfy that it gave me the ability to fly without needing a stork, but then with all these other powers that I'm smurfing, like smurfing energy blasts and this glowing aura that I can smurf, I feel like I'm becoming something even more powerful." "Aye, I can see that the other laddies aren't very comfortable with the new you, Hero," Fergus said. "Truth to tell, even I'm not comfortable with the new me myself," Hero said. "Already I can hear some of my fellow Smurfs saying to themselves that I'm becoming some sort of power-mad freak." "Power-mad freak?" Hawkeye said. "Ah, don't listen to everything the other Smurfs say. They're just jealous that they don't have these abilities you have. You should think of yourself as being the luckiest Smurf in the village." "I'm not sure I would smurf so far as thinking that the other Smurfs are jealous, but still, you've got something that the other Smurfs don't," Fergus said. "Yeah, I've got an unsmurfy feeling that these new abilities are going to smurf me into a lot of trouble, all right," Hero said. "That's why you've got to smurf the time to learn how to control them, Hero, and don't let what the other Smurfs say try to smurf you," Fergus said. "Yeah, you can't help it if this may be like the next phase of Smurf evolution or what have you," Hawkeye said. "Just try to keep these new abilities under control, and you'll be able to smurf the mouths of those who'll smurf fun of you." "To smurf the mouths of those who'll smurf fun of me," Hero said to himself as he looked at his clenched fist, feeling like he wanted to do so right now, but fearing what would happen if he did. ----- Sometime later, Hero was approached by Jokey when he was all by himself. "Say, Hero, would you like to smurf a wonderful present from me?" Jokey asked. "I'm really not in the mood right now, Jokey," Hero said. "Aw, come on," Jokey said. "I'm sure you're going to like what I have smurfed you for a present this time. It will really smurf you back in the right mood." Hero considered what Jokey was saying. "Well, maybe it wouldn't hurt for me to accept your present," he said as he took it from Jokey and opened it up, only to get a powerful explosion that knocked Hero off his feet. Jokey laughed at Hero's mishap. "What's the matter, you power-mad freak? You couldn't smurf your powers to contain the explosion or something?" he said rather mischievously. Hero felt his anger suddenly boil to the point of eruption in a matter of seconds. "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A POWER MAD FREAK!!!" he shouted. "Oh, don't be such a spoilsmurf, Hero," Jokey said. "It was just a harmless joke." But Hero wasn't listening. "YOU'VE SMURFED ENOUGH TROUBLE IN THIS VILLAGE WITH YOUR STUPID PRANKS, JOKEY SMURF! IT'S TIME SOMEBODY SMURFED YOU A LESSON ONCE AND FOR ALL!" he shouted in a voice that didn't sound anything like Hero's. Soon Jokey saw that Hero's body was glowing with the Power Stone aura as he rose from the ground, looking like he was going to attack, screaming very loudly as his glow continued to get brighter and brighter with electrical sparks surrounding him. "Hero, what are you doing?" Jokey said, sounding a bit fearful. "Hero, stop!" Then the next thing Jokey knew, he felt as if he had been punched in the face a million times very fast, and there was no way he could defend himself. It was worse than what he would expect coming from Hefty. It was too much for him to take all at once. Finally Hero lifted Jokey by the neck with one hand. "Your...jokes...end...here," he said before he delivered the final blow. Papa Smurf and the other Smurfs noticed a powerful glow coming from somewhere in the village. "That must be Hero," Papa Smurf said. "Quickly, my little Smurfs, get yourselves to safety while I found out what's smurfing on." "But Papa Smurf, what about you?" Brainy asked. "If Hero's becoming a danger, you could get killed if you smurf close to him." "Don't worry about me, Brainy," Papa Smurf said. "Just smurf yourself to safety with the other Smurfs and let me handle this." "Y-y-y-y-yes, Papa Smurf," Brainy said as he joined the others in fleeing the village. Papa Smurf got closer and closer to the bright glow, which was starting to fade the closer he got to its source. And then he saw for himself Hero standing above Jokey's body as it was smoking, looking like he had been hit with a titanic burst of energy, with his face looking like spoiled smurfburger. "Great Smurfs Of Fire!" Papa Smurf exclaimed. "Hero, what have you done!" Hero wilted, as if he couldn't stand to see what had just happened. "Jokey made me so upset that I just erupted in anger...and I'm afraid that I may have killed him," he said with a big lump in his throat. Papa Smurf pushed past Hero to examine Jokey. "Jokey, please, wake up...it's me, Papa Smurf," he said, sounding very upset. But there was no response. Hero watched as Papa Smurf picked up Jokey in his arms and carried him to the village hospital. At that moment he wished that he could just disappear from the village forever so that he wouldn't face the other Smurfs and what they would call him now. He quickly ran to his house, shut the door behind him, and buried his face so that no one could see him cry. ----- The other Smurfs gathered around the hospital as Papa Smurf worked with Doctor, who at the time was still a student learning his medical skills, in their attempt to revive Jokey, hoping and praying that Jokey would return to life again. "Well, I knew it that Jokey's jokes was going to be the smurf of him someday, my fellow Smurfs, but oh no, he had to smurf this lesson the hard way," Brainy said in his usual nagging tone. "Don't smurf all the blame on Jokey, Brainy," Hefty said. "It was all that Kakarot's fault, that power-mad freak who just had to smurf us how powerful he is." "Gosh, I never thought Hero would be this powerful when he's upset," Clumsy said. "Boy, this is so upsetting I don't know if I could ever eat again," Greedy said. "I hate Hero Smurf," Grouchy said. "You said it, Grouchy," Vanity said. "This time Hero's smurfed too far." "Yeah, we don't need his kind smurfing in the village," Handy said. Soon Papa Smurf joined the others outside the hospital to tell them the news. "It seems that good fortune has smurfed upon us, my little Smurfs...Jokey is still alive, but just barely." "But what are you going to do with Hero now, Papa Smurf?" Brainy asked, as the other Smurfs also voiced the same question. "I'm afraid that I have to smurf the one thing that I would never want to smurf upon any Smurf, but for his own good and the good of the whole village, I must exile him into the forest until he can learn how to control his abilities," Papa Smurf said. "Exile Hero Smurf?" some of the Smurfs said in unison. "Well, that Kakarot Smurf deserves to be exiled," Hefty said. "The less we smurf of him in the village, the better." Hawkeye and Fergus looked at Hefty in disgust. "Figures that Hefty would be so happy to be rid of Hero just because of this accident, Fergie," Hawkeye said. "I don't like what that means for the poor boy, laddie," Fergus said. "I get the feeling that we may never get to smurf Hero for a good long time." "You mean...Hero could be gone from us forever if he can't control these powers?" Hawkeye asked. "I'm afraid so, Hawkeye," Fergus said. "I sure wouldn't want to be in Hero's place right about now." "Whether Hero gets exiled from the village or not, I'm still going to be the Smurf Village's greatest archer, or my name isn't Hawkeye," Hawkeye said. "The village may lose one Hero, but they're going to have another one someday." ----- It was sometime after Hero was exiled from the village that Jokey had finally awakened. He felt as if he was in a terrible dream. "NO! HERO! PLEASE!" he shouted. But as he awakened, he found himself in the hospital being watched over by Doctor. "Ah, good, you're finally awake," Doctor said. "You're pretty fortunate that you survived what you did." "Where's Hero?" Jokey asked. "I'm afraid that he left a few days ago while you were still out of it," Doctor said. "Papa Smurf said that he can't return until he learns how to control his abilities." "I still feel terrible, Doctor," Jokey said. "Besides the fact that my face hurts like smurf, I'm also having nightmares over and over of what I saw of Hero when I smurfed him that prank." "What you endured must have been pretty traumatic, Jokey," Doctor said. "But I'm sure that with time, the nightmares will pass and you will not have to worry anymore about what Hero smurfed to you." "I feel too scared to even smurf any of my jokes on anyone," Jokey said. "If that's how someone is going to react to it, I don't know if I can ever be that funny again." "I'm sorry that I can't be much help there," Doctor said. "You should be physically fine in a week or so, but I can bring Papa Smurf here if you need to smurf to him about your problems. For now I will smurf you a sedative that will help you sleep." Jokey nodded in acceptance before Doctor left him alone. ----- Papa Smurf soon visited Jokey in the hospital. "How are you feeling, Jokey Smurf?" he asked with some heartfelt concern. "How do you think I feel, Papa Smurf?" Jokey said. "My face is all in bandages because of what Hero smurfed to me, and now I can't even sleep without having to smurf that nightmare of him exploding into that rage. What did I do to even deserve any of that?" "I would have to agree that what Hero smurfed to you was too excessive, and that I have smurfed him out of this village because of it, Jokey," Papa Smurf said. "However, I don't think you understand how your jokes can hurt even the ones you love the most." "Really, Papa Smurf, I didn't mean to make Hero be that upset," Jokey said. "I'm sure that you didn't, Jokey, but it doesn't mean that I'm totally excusing you from the fault of having Hero being exiled from the village," Papa Smurf said. "Whether we'll ever smurf him again or not, I don't like the thought of losing any of my little Smurfs for whatever reason, because whether you like it or not, we're altogether a family, and a family smurfs out for one another." "I just want to make other Smurfs happy, Papa Smurf, not make them so upset that they would want to hurt me because of my pranks," Jokey said. "Now I'm not so sure that I would ever want to make anyone happy again." "I'm sure that in time the other Smurfs will understand your true intentions and not get so upset with you over your pranks, Jokey," Papa Smurf said. "For now I think you need some time to realize for yourself the dangers of letting your pranks get to the point where others will not tolerate them or you. So as punishment, you will not be allowed to play any of your jokes on your fellow Smurfs for a month. Is that understood?" "Yeah, Papa Smurf, I understand completely," Jokey said, sounding rather glum. ----- About a week later, Jokey was released from the hospital, but as the other Smurfs could see, he wasn't back to his mischievous old self again. It didn't seem the same that Jokey would be so traumatized by what almost happened to him that he would fear pulling his pranks on anyone, though Brainy himself didn't seem to mind this dramatic change in Jokey. Hawkeye and Fergus were talking among themselves about Jokey's change. "You know, I'm starting to miss Jokey when he was being a big pain in the smurf, Fergie," Hawkeye said. "Aye, I find myself surprised to be feeling any sympathy for the little rascal, laddie," Fergus said. "It's like we're suffering two losses...the loss of Hero as we once knew him, and the loss of Jokey." "And it's all because of those Power Stones that Hero had found," Hawkeye said. "Now I'm starting to wish that he wasn't that wanting to become something greater than himself." "Well, we can't smurf back and try to change what's done, Hawkeye," Fergus said. "Hero would want us to keep smurfing our lives for the better, and that's how I'm going to honor him." "Same here, Fergie," Hawkeye said. "I just hope he will return here someday soon." "We'll smurf him again, Hawkeye, whenever he's ready," Fergus said, putting his hands on Hawkeye's hands to show his sincerity. Category:Blog posts